Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Winter-Filme Teil 2
center Für alle, die noch nicht wissen, was sie sich zu Weihnachten wünschen sollen... Wie wäre es mit Kino-Gutscheinen? Für folgende Highlights könnt ihr sie dann gut verbraten: ''' Only Lovers Left Alive 300px|left '''Kinostart: 25.12.2013 Regie: Jim Jarmusch Darsteller: Tilda Swinton, Tom Hiddleston, Mia Wasikowska Eingefleischten Kino-Fans ist Kult-Regisseur Jim Jarmusch von Filmen wie "Ghost Dog - Der Weg des Samurai", "Night on Earth" und "Coffee and Cigarettes" sicher ein Begriff - im Mainstream ist dieser vielseite Filmemacher dagegen bisher eher weniger unterwegs. Ein Grund mehr, um an dieser Stelle mal ein wenig Werbung zu machen, denn ich bin überzeugt, dass auch Only Lovers Left Alive definitiv einen Kinobesuch wert ist. Adam und Eve (subtile Andeutung!) sind ein Vampirpärchen, dass nach mehreren gemeinsamen Jahrzehnten für eine Weile getrennt lebt. Während Eve in Marokko das Leben genießt, verzweifelt der Möchtegern-Rockstar Adam an der Welt um sich herum. Eve spürt die Depression ihres Mannes. Sie eilt ihm zur Hilfe und die Liebe der beiden entflammt sofort wieder. Auf den ersten Blick kann man schon ein paar thematische Parallelen zu den aktuellen Vampirgeschichten in der Popkultur erkennen. Wie in True Blood haben die Untoten zum Beispiel auch hier einen synthetischen Blutersatz gefunden, der ihnen ein Leben ohne Töten ermöglicht. Damit ist schon mal ein wichtiges Element des klassischen Vampirmythos über Bord geworfen und rückt die Geschichte gleichzeitig ein Stückchen näher an unsere Wirklichkeit. Zusammen mit modernen Elementen dieser Art und altbekannten Themen wie Unsterblichkeit und dem unstillbaren Verlangen (sowohl nach Blut als auch einem anderen Menschen) verspricht "Only Lovers Left Alive" ein interessanter und unterhaltsamer Film zu werden, den Jarmusch wie gewohnt mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern präsentiert. The Wolf of Wall Street 300px|left Kinostart: 16.01.2013 Regie: Martin Scorsese Darsteller: Leonardo DiCaprio, Jonah Hill, Margot Robbie Leonardo DiCaprio und Regie-Meister Martin Scorsese haben sich mal wieder zusammengetan und allen Kinofans damit wie gewohnt einen großen Dienst erwiesen. The Wolf of Wall Street basiert auf der Autobiografie des amerikanischen Börsenmaklers Jordan Belfort, der mit Mitte Zwanzig an der Wall Street Millionen verdiente und mit Mitte Dreißig für die Art wie er sie verdient hatte, im Gefängnis landete. DiCaprio verkörpert diesen größenwahnsinnigen Egomanen mit einer Hingabe, die wir schon aus "Aviator" und anderen Filmen von ihm gewohnt sind und man kann als Zuschauer nur mit großen Augen vor der Leinwand sitzend perplex beobachten, in welche Welt Scorsese uns da mitnimmt. Es ist von Anfang an unmöglich, sich diesem Rausch aus völlig grotesken Szenen des selbstherrlichen Überflusses, der in dieser oder ähnlicher Form Jordan Belforts Leben war, nicht hinzugeben. Dass das bei stolzen 180 Minuten Laufzeit keine Millisekunde langweilig wird, ist sowohl der Verdienst dieses Geisteskranken Jordan Belford, als auch der des genialen Drehbuchautors Terence Winter, der mit Belforts Worten, genialen Dialogen und meisterhaft konstruierten Szenen die groteske Fratze des entarteten Finanzsektors zum Leben erweckt hat. Freut euch darauf, von "The Wolf of Wall Street" angeekelt zu werden. Es ist ein tolles Erlebnis! Anchorman 2 - Die Legende kehrt zurück 300px|left Kinostart: 30.01.2014 Regie: Adam McKay Darsteller: Will Ferrell, Steve Carell, Christina Applegate Der affektierte Nachrichtensprecher Ron Burgundy entwickelte sich 2004 mit "Anchorman: Die Legende von Ron Burgundy" zur absoluten Kultfigur unter amerikanischen Comedy-Fans - zu Recht, wie ich zweifellos behaupten würde. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis sich die Begeisterung nach Deutschland übertragen hat, aber jetzt, zum Kinostart der Fortsetzung Anchorman 2 - Die Legende kehrt zurück, sind Ron Burgundy und seine durchgeknallte Crew hoffentlich den Meisten ein Begriff. Die Macher haben sich entschieden, die seit Teil 1 vergangene Zeit auch in der filmischen Handlung vergehen zu lassen. Das bedeutet zum einen, dass währenddessen viel erzählenswertes im Leben der Nachrichtengang passiert ist und zum anderen, dass die 70er tatsächlich vorbei sind! Die Anzüge fallen dementsprechend etwas weniger bunt aus und auch gesellschaftlich hat sich einiges getan, wovon das News-Team allerdings anscheinend nicht viel mitbekommen hat. Gerade haben sich die vier einigermaßen an den Umstand gewöhnt, dass Frauen und Männer mittlerweile die gleichen Jobs machen können, da kommen plötzlich auch noch Schwarze, Schwule und andere Randgruppen dazu. Gemeinsam muss dem Nachrichtensender in San Diego wieder zu altem Ruhm verholfen werden - perfekte Voraussetzungen für einen politisch unkorrekten Kinospaß! Wer übrigens noch nicht weiß, wie die Stadt San Diego zu ihrem Namen kam - Ron Burgundy hat die Antwort: center|300px American Hustle Kinostart: 13.02.2014 Regie: David O. Russell Darsteller: '''Christian Bale, Bradley Cooper, Jennifer Lawrence Regisseur David O. Russell wurde im Team mit Jennifer Lawrence und Bradley Cooper schon bei der letzten Oscar-Verleihung ausgiebig gewürdigt. Zwar konnte letztendlich nur Jennifer Lawrence die Trophäe für die beste weibliche Hauptrolle mit nach Hause nehmen, aber insgesamt acht Nominierungen waren für Silver Linings definitiv ein riesiger Erfolg. Verständlich, dass O. Russell erneut mit seinen Schauspielern arbeiten wollte und auch die neue Kollaboration American Hustle ist schon wieder für sieben Golden Globes nominiert. Die Geschichte handelt von einem Trickbetrüger-Pärchen, das plötzlich gezwungen wird, mit dem FBI zu kooperieren und dabei in Mafia-Kreise gerät, wo ihre kriminellen Talente plötzlich überlebenswichtig werden. Christian Bale nahm für seine Hauptrolle als männlicher Part des Betrügerpaares zwanzig Kilo zu und improvisierte angeblich einen Großteil seiner Szenen. Fast hätte hier übrigens der alte Batman mit dem neuen zusammengearbeitet, denn bevor O. Russell den Regie-Posten übernahm, war Ben Affleck für die Position im Gespräch. Offensichtlich war der Nachfolger eine gute Wahl, denn die Kritiker haben sich mit positiven Reaktionen auf den Film überschlagen. Stromberg - Der Film 300px|left '''Kinostart: 20.02.2014 Regie: Arne Feldhusen Darsteller: Christoph Maria Herbst, Bjarne Mädel, Diana Staehly Die deutsche Fernsehlandschaft ist nicht gerade für ihren komödiantischen Reichtum bekannt - mal abgesehen von einer Unmenge an Stand-Up-Comedians, die nicht nur irgendwie alle ihre eigene Bühnenshow haben, sondern auch jeden zweiten Tag in diversen Quiz-Shows oder bei Markus Lanz rumsitzen. Im Serienformat konnte man guten Humor jahrelang fast vergeblich suchen - umso größer war die Freude, als das unsichere, unsouveräne und dummdreiste Arschloch Bernd Stromberg uns armen Zuschauern einen Silberstreif am Horizont aufzeigte. Zugegeben: Die Figur und das Konzept von "Stromberg" sind aus der britischen Serie "The Office" mit und von Ricky Gervais geklaut. Viele kennen aber wahrscheinlich eher das gleichnamige amerikanische Remake mit Steve Carell. Alles sehr verwirrend, aber zum Glück sind die drei Versionen jeweils auf ihre Art super gelungen. Das liegt wohl zum einen an der lustigen Grundidee, stinklangweiligen Büroalltag mit mehr oder weniger normalen Mitarbeitern von einem Chef durcheinanderbringen zu lassen, der dermaßen zum Kotzen unsympathisch ist, dass man ihn am Ende wieder lieben muss. Letztendlich hat aber jeder der drei Schauspieler einen ganz anderen Charakter daraus entwickelt. Bei den Amerikanern geht wie gewohnt alles ein bisschen netter zu als bei uns in Europa, aber unseren rauchenden, lügenden und sexuell belästigenden Stromberg wollen wir gegen keinen anderen eintauschen. In Stromberg - Der Film gibt es hoffentlich mehr von dem, was wir an der Serie lieben. Der Papa wird's schon richten. Welcher Film interessiert euch am meisten? Only Lovers Left Alive The Wolf Of Wall Street Anchorman 2 American Hustle Stromberg - Der Film __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Film-Guide